


Kings and Queens

by drummerof14



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerof14/pseuds/drummerof14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright. If you were to find Gallifrey and somehow become a king, what would that make me? Would I be your assistant or something? If I'm even still alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Doctor Who and the first one I have written since 2013 so I'm probably a little rusty.  
> Takes place after Last Christmas. Minor spoilers for The Princess Bride and dinosaur facts.

There they were standing in the Tardis. Things had somewhat gone back to normal. As normal as possible when you're constrantly running from aliens trying to shoot at you or kidnap you. So... yeah, normal for them. It had been about six months since Clara had rejoined him at Christmas. She still had her flat. That had been a fun argument full of misunderstanding. He thought she meant something completely different from what she had actually said. She wanted to travel full time with him, but every now and then she needed to rest without the chance of something wanting to kill her.  
Their relationship was slowly progressing. He would grab her hand more often. He wouldn't flinch as much when she took his arm. He even initiated a hug here and there when the situation called for one. He had even kissed her once, but that was just a distraction so they wouldn't have been shot at and executed. So that's what they were doing now. Hugging. They had just barely made onto the Tardis after nearly being torn apart limb by limb by a Utahraptor from Earth's Cretaceous period and had immediately wrapped their arms around the other thanking whoever that they were safe and hadn't become dino chow.  
“I need to go get cleaned up,” she said as she pulled away from him.  
“Okay,” he mumbled as he let his hands trail down her arms to her hands, squeezing them gently before letting go and walking towards the console to take them away from the angry dinosaurs.  
“I’ll only need half an hour at most to get cleaned up. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?” she asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, that would be nice.”  
“Okay, great! I’ll meet you in the TV room when I’m done?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
At that she wandered down the hall looking for her room.  
-  
After taking a shower and putting on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top Clara went to find the TV room. She always had to search for the rooms because the Tardis never made it easy for her. Finally after about seven minutes she found the correct door and trotted in to find the Doctor browsing the vast collection of movies that were programmed into the entertainment system. He had also changed from his white button up and waist coat to his black sweater with the holes and had taken off his shoes so she could tell he was wearing blue socks with orange polka dots on them.  
“Can I see that?” Clara asked gesturing at the remote that was in hand.  
“Last time I let you have control of the remote you completely messed up the entire system,” the Doctor refused. “It took me three days to fix it.”  
“Oh, come on that was the one time.”  
“It was the only time.”  
“Besides it’s just like Netflix isn't it? How hard could it be?”  
“It’s a lot better than Netflix. It has way more selections from all over the universe,” he explained.  
“Well, I just want to watch an Earth movie. How about 'The Princess Bride'? It’s been forever since I've seen it,” she begged.  
“How about Jurassic Park?” he countered with a grin.  
“Nope. I have had my fill of dinosaurs today. Actually no, make that the year.”  
“Fine, 'The Princess Bride' it is, ” he agreed grumpily but it was all for show. He secretly loved that movie, but Clara didn't need to know that.  
“Yay!” she squealed and ran over to the brown leather couch as he searched for the movie.  
“Okay, Milky Way, Earth, 1980s, 1987, Romantic Comedies. There we go 'The Princess Bride'”. He walked over to the couch but before he reached her he made a sharp turn to the left and ran out of the room.  
A very puzzled Clara sat on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket debating whether or not she should go after him, but before she could make a decision he was already back and sitting on the couch next to her.  
“We needed popcorn,” he told her. “Can't watch a movie without popcorn,” he declared while popping a few pieces into his mouth with a couple pieces falling onto his belly.  
“Press play,” she told him while giggling at the glare he was giving to the deceiving treat.  
They had started at a decent distance from each other but throughout the first half of the movie they slowly drifted towards the other and were now lying down on the couch with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her with their legs tangled together.  
They were at the part of the movie where Wesley and Princess Buttercup were trying to find their way through the Fire Swamp when suddenly Clara said “Doctor, this is sort of off topic, but the movie has a princess so I guess it kind of makes sense that I would be thinking about it.”  
“Okay,” the Doctor said curiously while sitting up, wanting her to go on.  
“Alright. If you were to find Gallifrey and somehow become a king, what would that make me? Would I be your assistant or something? If I'm even still alive.”  
“I certainly hope you are still alive when and if I find it,” he responded.  
“You haven't answered my question,” she prodded. “Would I be your anything? Am I making myself sound too important?” she mostly asked herself looking down at her hands.  
“Clara, of course you would be something. You are the most important person in my life,” he reassured her.  
Looking up into his eyes she asked him, “If you- we were to find your home and you actually became a king, what would that make me? I know it sounds sort of self centered, but I don't want to be forgotten.”  
“I could never forget about you, Clara.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. If I somehow became a king you would certainly have a very high position. Besides what's a king without a queen?” he asked her nervously.  
“Doctor, a king and queen are married,” she stated in a 'duh' kind of way.  
“Exactly.”  
“Are you-” before she could finish he had gotten up off the couch and knelt down on one knee in front of her.  
“Clara,” he took a deep breath as he grasped her hand in his. “Will you be my queen?”  
She didn't know what to do. Oh my god, is this really happening? She thought to herself. One second they're watching a movie, the next he's proposing to her. She is the one that started the conversation but she never expected this. It isn't like she didn't love him. She loved him more than anything or anyone. She would die for him and she has, and he would do the same for her. So why wouldn't they get married? It made sense. She looked down at him. He looked so nervous and hopeful. Oh god, I'm taking too long to answer, he's probably freaking out right now. she thought.  
“Clara, are you going to say something?” he asked her.  
“I'm sorry.”  
The look on his face when she said that was one she never wanted to see again. He automatically dropped her hand and his gaze. He looks so dejected. “Oh, okay then. I guess I'll stand up and-”  
“No! Doctor, I'm sorry I took so long to answer. Ask me again.”  
“O-okay,” he got down on his knee again and looked into her big brown eyes and said, “Clara Oswald, will you be my wife?”  
“Yes! I would love to be your wife,” she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why are you crying? Is it because I don't have a ring? Because I can get one if you want?” he questioned her anxiously.  
“They're happy tears Doctor.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I'm positive and you don't need to get me a ring,” she told him.  
“What if I want to?”  
“Well I can't stop you and I certainly wouldn't turn it down,” she said smiling at him.  
“I'll be right back,” he exclaimed as he stood up and ran out of the room for the second time that day.  
He came back into the room with a jewelry box his hands. He sat down next to her on the couch and opened it up for her to see. It was gold and had a green princess cut gem in the center with several other little ones on the sides. “Doctor, it's beautiful. Why is it green? Is it an emerald?”  
“No. It's like mine. From Gallifrey.”  
“This is from Gallifrey?” she asked him amazed.  
He nodded as he took the ring from the box and placed in on her finger. As soon as it was on her she threw her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise and hugged him. He hugged her back with as much force as she did him and buried his head into her neck. They stayed like that for a while just breathing each other in. Eventually she pulled away from him slightly and brought her lips to his.  
The kiss was everything she thought it would be and more. She had never felt like this before. He pushed further into her moving his hands down to her waist and laying her down on the couch as one of her hands came up to play with his hair and the other to drape across his shoulders. She opened up her mouth to him and he moved his tongue along hers and across the roof of her mouth tickling her. She pulled away giggling and said, “How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?”  
“As you wish,” he replied pulling her up from the couch to find a room with a bed. It didn't matter who it belonged to as long as they were with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Thousand Foot Krutch song called Fly On The Wall.  
> The ring thing is my own theory but here is the one Clara's is base off of  
> http://classicengagementring.com/Classic-French-10K-Yellow-Gold-1-23-CT-Princess-Emerald-Engagement-Ring-R216P-10KYGEM


End file.
